


Tired

by Ice_the_Irken



Series: JKM3 Dream Saga [1]
Category: Just Kill Me. (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Tired!Reader, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved!Reader, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_the_Irken/pseuds/Ice_the_Irken
Summary: You’re sotired; you can barely keep your eyes open.“You’re up late,” a familiar voice suddenly speaks.
Relationships: Demon God | Destroyer (Just Kill Me)&Reader
Series: JKM3 Dream Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120079
Kudos: 16





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that this fandom doesn't have a _single_ fanfiction written for it anywhere, and decided to change that! This game series doesn't have a lot of fanwork and therefore isn't really well known or talked about, but I hope that the people who do know about this can find this enjoyable and even some who don't know of the game's existence may check it out, and that this work might be the first step in getting this game some more recognition.

You rub your eyes with one hand and yawn wide as you pick up another tama in your other, staring at the creature for a moment through dreary squinted eyes, your mind moving slow. You’re so _tired_ ; you can barely keep your eyes open.

“You’re up late,” a familiar voice suddenly speaks. You jump with a start, dropping the tama in your hand and gracelessly spinning around to face the Demon God.

“Heyy...” you greet on instinct, slurring out the word a bit.

Looking at the Demon God, you were a bit surprised; he- they- whatever, always seemed to be represented as so much bigger than you - at least that’s what you always thought - but now he was just about a foot taller than you at most, probably a little less considering he seemed to be floating an inch or two off the ground. Maybe he was always supposed to be represented as being your size, after all, you’ve never met him physically; he was always just in your phone. Right now, you’re too tired or - too something - to notice all the inconsistencies around you, much less question them.

“Yeah I am up late,” you admit after you collect yourself for a couple of seconds, rubbing the back of your head and looking down in a gesture of nervous guilt, “but I’m so close to the next cutscene; I just thought I would get to that before going to bed.”

The Demon God chuckles silently and shakes his head at your excuse. He looks back up to you with a soft smile and holds out his arms in an invitation for a hug,

“Come here,” he beckons.

“But I’m so close...” you whine. Despite your protesting words, your feet are moving you towards him.

“Hush; you need your rest.” You get up to him and he wraps one arm across your back and his other hand holds your head, thrusting your face into his chest and holding you in an embrace. You return the hug without hesitation; it’s so nice to just touch another person- er- living being again; you were going to take it, no matter how weird this situation was and how awkward you felt right now.

While normally the awkwardness grows with each second of uncomfortable silence, the awkwardness melted away slowly as you closed your eyes and relaxed against him, melting in his arms. You feel a warm wave of satisfaction wash over you. It was nice to hold another person again, to feel the contact, the warmth. You wondered if he was naturally warm or if he was making himself warm for this event.

You don’t know how or when it happened, but you’re suddenly aware that you’re laying down on top of him as he floats horizontally in the air. His hand that holds your head weaves through your hair and - _oh that feels nice._

As you feel your legs dangling off of his sides, you have the urge to wrap them around him too and cling to him like a koala, and whatever blurriness enveloping your mind that prevents you from questioning all the inconsistencies now prevents your awkwardness from stopping you from fulfilling that desire. You cling to the Demon God not unlike a koala for a moment, contrasting his rather relaxed and casual demeanor, before that previous wave of tiredness now accentuated by the new wave of relaxation and comfort overtakes you, causing your legs and arms to unlock and return back to their dangling position embarrassingly quickly.

You’re too tired to be too self-conscious about that graceless back and forth, but you peek your eyes open slightly anway, your eyelids heavy and longing to close again, your eyes meeting with the Demon God’s, seeing him resting his head on his hand and gazing at you, a smile on his face that’s somewhere between smug and sincere, the cheeky bastard.

“You’re so adorable,” he practically cooed.

“Nnnh... shut up...” you mumble, barely giving any energy to it as you close your eyes again.

While you don’t see it with your eyes, you somehow know or have some omnipotent view to see the Demon God’s smile fall to a pout, clearly unhappy with your words,

“That is quite rude.”

“Sorry...” you apologize. You didn’t mean to be hurtful, you were just embarrassed from his teasing.

You both fall silent after that, you sleepily enjoying the cuddling and calm as long as you can. You’re not exactly sure how long it’s been before DG whispers to you softly:

“Move to your bed.”

“...Ok...” You’re too out of it to question it as you drift off to the sound of gentle purring.

~~~

You wake up to the sound of a meowing sound effect. Lifting your head off of the arm of the couch, you look down to see your phone on, showing a notification for a familiar game.

It says a time-space reboot is now available. Wait- it’s coming back to you now.

You must have fallen asleep while playing the game. Of course; it was a dream.

Despite the cold night, you feel a warmth over you, a comforting warmth enveloping your entire body, and a feeling like someone was holding you. It felt nice.

You shimmy up a bit to a lazy sitting position and grab your phone. You swear you just did a reboot; how long have you been asleep? You thumb your phone to pull down the clock, exposing the egregious hour; yeah, you needed to head to bed.

Tapping the notification and unlocking your screen, you pull up the game, and decide to put it up for the night. You close the app and the screen reverts back to your home screen, and as you see the game screen suddenly leave, you feel the warmth and comfort suddenly leave as well, leaving a cold emptiness in its place.

You sit there for a moment, shocked from the sudden loss of warmth and comfort, before sighing in defeat. You sluggishly push yourself off of the couch and trudge your way to your bed.


End file.
